


Foolish

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome's lack of parental discipline gets to him in such different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> It was sitting around unfinished, so I figured I might as well get it out there for anyone who'll bother to read it.

Jerome arched against the bed, trying his hardest not to drop the shirt in his mouth. It was held up so Jim could kiss along his chest, teeth dragging over the already irritated nipples. "Daddy," he coughed out.

The innocent tone made Jim shiver a bit, taking the shirt out of the mouth and into his grasp, "Yes, Jerome?" His mouth moved back up so he could bite at the flushed neck. He knew Jerome usually only used his sweet moments in stressful situations, so he couldn't waste it.

"I need to play with you, too," he murmured, batting his eyes and flashing a shy smile.

"Of course," Jim grinned, sitting the ginger up to chuck off the annoying shirt. He didn't have the kink so much, making him rather nonchalant.

The kinky teen laughed as he was wrestled a bit so he could be brought onto the lap. Jerome groaned and ground down onto the cop's clothed erection with his own, "Ah, it's so big! Is Daddy going to fuck me good if I blow him?"

Jim undid his pants as he thought on it. "Sure." What else could he say? He noticed the suddenly dark look he received. Not playing along when earlier Jerome had to endure one of Jim's less popular kinks was very unfair. "I mean, of course. I'll fuck my boy until your tight ass splits." He grabbed Jerome by the throat for emphasis.

Jerome moaned blissfully, eyes growing softer, "Daddy's being mean. I love it when Daddy beats the shit out of me."

"Don't talk like that. It makes me look bad when other people hear it out of your mouth." He started to press down on the head, getting Jerome to eagerly slip down and between Jim's legs. 

"Keep choking me!" Demanded Jerome playfully, practically ripping the underwear down to get to the erection. It twitched when the pouty lips got saliva all over it.

Jim leaned in and slapped the face before the lips could fully wrap on his dick, "Why? You won't even address me properly. Maybe you aren't ready for this."

The clown froze, the throbbing in his face nearly slicing, "I do nothing right, do I, Daddy?"

Whatever abuse the boy had endured made Jim regret buying into the kink. It formed from a darker part, and he was feeding it. "You know exactly why I'm doing this. It's for you own good, boy. If you don't get a firm hand from Daddy, then who else would?"

Jerome nodded in agreement with Jim, spitting in wads over the dick to make sure it was as wet as it could be. Before complaints could be voiced over the time it took, he began to run his fist up and down the dick, "I'm not sure I could take it all in my mouth, Daddy. I'll have to make sure you're nice and dripping for me."

Jim finally choked Jerome after he felt himself getting stroked faster. "The longer you take, the less likely you'll be allowed to ride that monster."

"No!" Whined Jerome, smiling inwardly as he took the cock into his mouth. He got halfway down before he felt the cockhead jam into his gag reflex. More drool came from his mouth, fueling his pumping hand while the original spit was drying.

"Such a messy boy," groaned Jim, hand letting go in favor of feeling over the wetness spreading in streams down the chin. "You're disgusting. When you get done you're getting a spanking for getting my sheets all messy."

"Oh please," gasped Jerome, ass wagging a bit at the idea of getting hit for such a crime.

Jim forced the head down over his cock again, not wanting to have to deal with the talking any longer. He grunted when he got his erection in farther, making it a game how much he could grind into the throat before forcing the head back. "Such a good boy, Jerome."

The ginger moaned eagerly as he took the cock in his mouth, tightening his mouth as he got freer reign to do as he pleased after awhile. He made sure to make slick noises whenever possible, despite it making his own erection grow harder to control. "Daddy," he got out, slowly running a hand down his own chest in hopes of being able to sneakily pump himself. 

"Hands on the bed, Jerome," demanded Jim in a tone he usually saved for duty. It got the hands on the bed, yet he wasn't satisfied. "Rub yourself into the bed. Slowly." He watched in amusement as the redhead ground himself along the soft sheets, eyes trying not to close completely at the sensations taking him over.

Impatient, Jerome did his best to get Jim down his throat, whining and gagging as his reflex kept that from occurring. Pulling back, he coughed and got drool back over the erection the best he could. "Sorry, I couldn't handle it."

Watching the boy freezing up under pressure, he patted his lap. "Get on your stomach. I need to spank and stretch you."

Jerome gratefully moved so he could rest over the lap, rubbing his naked warm stomach over the wet erection. "I want Daddy to make me black and blue."

"We'll see," mused Jim, knowing Jerome bruised like a peach. He made sure lube was in reach before beginning his tirade against the backside. The cries were pained, but he could feel the dick making a mess over his leg. He made sure each cheek got equal attention, but chickened out when he saw the bruises forming.

Jerome knew he wouldn't get any more slaps, but moaned as his ass was groped and squeezed, "Thank you for teaching me a lesson, Daddy."

That deeper tone seemed so out of place, but Jim did his best just to ignore it. It was bad enough he was intimate with the criminal. "I'm going to stick my fingers in you. No funny business, Jerome."

"No, sir!" Chirped Jerome, moving his body to make sure their cocks rubbed. As he felt lube squeezed onto his ass, he squealed in excitement as the finger slid into his body. "Thank you so much, Daddy! That feels so good!" 

Jim felt impatient stretching Jerome, but the teen was wriggling so much it was impossible to go slow. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't even say my name."

"Good. You have a silly name." Jerome was smacked on the ass for his words, drooling eagerly at the added fingers spreading in him. He whined when the were removed, but the feeling of lube squirting between their cocks made him shiver. "You're going inside me without much stretching, Daddy? Mean."

The policemen shoved Jerome on his stomach with his ass in the air, "I didn't ask you, Jerome. I know you know what you do to me, so I'll make you take it." He gulped a bit, leaning in over Jerome, "The safe word is..."

Jerome rolled his eyes, "I'm changing it to 'Jim' if you don't hurry it up. I'm getting bored already." 

Jim grit his teeth slightly before shoving three fingers back into the hole, "Bored now?"

"Daddy!" The ginger cried out, not expecting that, clamping his ass down. "I want your big dick, Daddy. Please!" He pulled his best innocence as he looked back, tears falling down his cheeks as he cock wept as well.

The erection replaced the fingers after a pause, making Jerome lick his lips in anticipation for the inevitable stretching. Teeth bit into his neck, making him cry out in surprise and joy. His face rubbed along the sheets as he panted and grunted from being dragged back and forth over the bed.

Eventually it grew faster, making him bite into his wrist to avoid being too loud. Jim noticed this and smacked a hip he was holding, "You think you're allowed to do that, baby? You think you're allowed to hold back when we're this far?" He grabbed the cock with a hand, jerking it as his speed sounded just as slick.

Jerome called out each time his prostate was hit. "Daddy," was a chant as his eyes rolled back, lids trying to hide his extended pleasure from the prying stare Jim had. He tried wiping his face as he got up to be on his hands, but slipped back down. "It's so good, please don't stop."

After a few more thrusts, the still somewhat inexperienced boy came. He splattered the blood red sheets white, groaning as the cock refused to stop. "Jim, wait..."

Jim didn't even hear him, shoving his face into the sheets and pounding until the cum was forced from him. He gave one last pump of his hips before pulling out. Panting, he sat back against his sheets to see Jerome start to curl up, "Shit, you okay?"

"Fine," mumbled Jerome, subconsciously shaking a bit. He rolled to stare blankly at the wall. "I'll see myself out later, thank you very much. Buh-bye." He gave a wave that was terribly half-assed.

Scared to know what made such a clown upset, Jim slowly went to his bathroom. He turned on the water to a shower before he had to hear the crying so clearly. That always made him the most guilty.


End file.
